Good Kitty
by gummysnakes
Summary: Nepeta's "first time" is a threesome with Meulin and Kurloz. She's unsure of her performance at first, but there's a first time for everything!


Despite the strangeness, and the unfamiliarity of the situation Nepeta found herself in here and now, at least she couldn't say she wasn't having fun. No, far from that.

She was having a _lot_ of fun. Her dancestor, Meulin, and her matesprit, Kurloz, surely knew how to indulge themselves.

Nepeta closed her eyes and thought back to Kanaya's words when it came to new experiences:

" _There's a first time for everything."_

And that rang true no matter what. When it came to climbing trees, when it came to picking yourself back up from a fall, when it came to suffering and dying and meeting your dancestor… Definitely when it came to having a large, throbbing bulge pump between your lips.

Yes, Nepeta can safely say that this was a new one.

Meulin, not so much. The older oliveblooded troll came off as though she's done this sort of thing dozens, hundreds, thousands of times before. It was evident from her squeals and yells and purrs of affirmation and satisfaction. Nepeta would join her of course, if only her mouth wasn't being used for something else. Kurloz was nothing if not assertive, holding Nepeta by her hair as he thrust his hips back and forth.

He tasted so, _so_ good.

"That's right," said Meulin, arms playfully wrapped around her lover's neck from behind, "Oooh yes, just like that! She loves it!"

Kurloz could only grunt with pleasure. He watched his thick, purple length slide in and out of the younger Leijon's mouth, and he kept his hand firmly on her head to hold her steady. He didn't want to overwhelm Nepeta, since it was her first time doing something like this. Those lips of hers… They were inexperienced ones.

Meulin kissed Kurloz's neck, giggling cheerfully between little smooches that she left on his cool skin. With a gentle nuzzle, Meulin whispered huskily. "Keep going… You look so _hot_ when you're fucking her face."

Nepeta did her best to please Kurloz, looking up obediently at the imposing highblood troll, who's hand never left her hair. Kurloz pet Nepeta's head, and the younger Leijon was unable to resist nuzzling up against his careful touch. As she worked her mouth and tongue to provide pleasure to Meulin's matesprit, a purr rose up from her throat.

She was loving every second of this. Eyes fluttering closed, Nepeta reached out with a soft hand and held the base of Kurloz's thick, throbbing shaft. She stroked him suddenly - moving her hand back and forth. Kurloz moaned with rising arousal and pleasure, feeling Nepeta's warm and wet mouth around his bulge, and Meulin's lips against his neck. It was difficult for a highblood to be silent when caught between his two girls.

Meulin slipped away from Kurloz and got down on her knees beside Nepeta, moving some of her hair away from her face and smiling warmly. "It tastes good, doesn't it?"

"Mmhm…" Nepeta nodded around Kurloz's bulge.

"Keep sucking! You've got a lot to learn, my little slut-in-training!" Meulin leaned in close and kissed Nepeta on the cheek. "Make him happy, make him moan. That's very impurrtant! If you do a good job, he'll _always_ be happy."

Nepeta nodded again. Kurloz's happiness… That's what Nepeta wanted. There's a first time for everything, and pleasing a highblood was no exception.

Before she could even think of what to do next, she felt Meulin guide her head forward, pushing her closer to Kurloz's crotch.

"Deeper," said Meulin, "Take him deeper. You need to work for it!"

Already, Nepeta began to gag and choke. There was so much of Kurloz in her mouth, it was getting a little harder to suck. Her jaw hurt a little, but she was determined to learn. Determined to please.

"Good girl," whispered Meulin, kissing Nepeta on the cheek again. She winked up at Kurloz, who smiled back down at his lover. The highblood troll continued to groan, sliding his bulge in and out of Nepeta's mouth, feeling her coarse tongue glide over his length. Wanting to see just how deep he could go, Kurloz grunted and slid his bulge even deeper down Nepeta's throat, starting to work up a quicker thrust.

But perhaps it was too much, too fast. Nepeta suddenly pulled away and began to cough, turning her head away with clenched eyes. The coughs were quick and sudden, and the final cough was punctuated with a little whine.

"Sorry! It's just so much...!" Nepeta frowned, feeling ashamed. As Meulin hugged her, and snuggled against her, the shame melted away, and left comfort in its place.

"Don't worry, you're still new. It's OK!" Meulin peppered Nepeta's face with little kisses to emphasize that yes, choking on a thick cock was definitely OK, and there was no need to worry about that. It's _fine_ to choke on a thick cock sometimes. It happens!

Kurloz idly stroked his bulge, looking down at his two kittens with a smirk. Meulin took that as an invitation, letting Nepeta hang back for now. "Watch me!" said Meulin, scooting closer to Kurloz. "Look at me, Nepeta. I'll show you how it's done!"

With that, Meulin took Nepeta's place, allowing the younger troll to observe. Meulin had done this many times before, and she had always found it fun. Making sure that Nepeta was paying close attention, she began to tease the tip of Kurloz's bulge with her tongue, swirling it around the head of his length with slow little licks.

Kurloz raked his fingers through Meulin's hair, a sigh escaping from his mouth as his loving matesprit pleasured his bulge with her mouth. Beneath the highblood, Nepeta watched with awe, wondering how long it took Meulin to become such an expert when it came to oral pleasure.

Meulin moaned gently, sliding Kurloz's bulge deeper into her mouth and turning her head slightly, using a hand to stroke what wasn't already deep in her throat. Once again Kurloz began to moan with rising lust, and it didn't take long for Makara to start thrusting at a quicker pace.

The sound of wet slurping and sucking filled Nepeta's ears, turning her on even more as she watched the two with fascination. She still had her clothes on, but Nepeta wanted to prove herself, and lose them very soon.

Sliding a hand into her pants, Nepeta began to play with herself as she watched Meulin take Kurloz down to the hilt, and nuzzle her nose against Kurloz's crotch. Every moan from either of them served to drive Nepeta's fingers as she pumped them in and out of her own nook, dipping her digits into her warm and wet honey pot.

"Mmm… Aah…" Nepeta gasped quietly, keeping her eyes on the two lovers as they had their fun, moving her fingers back and forth as she played with herself. "Ohhh…"

Meulin kept up her pace, sucking Kurloz's thick bulge and meeting all of his thrusts halfway, eager to taste his delicious load. Some precum spilled from the tip of his length, which Meulin happily drank down like the good kitten she was.

With Meulin's skill, it didn't take long for Kurloz to reach a powerful orgasm, grunting hard as he reached his peak. Thick spurts of purple genetic material shot from his bulge, filing Meulin's mouth with the warm and sticky liquid. Meulin moaned from the surprising volume that was pumped between her eager lips, stroking Kurloz's bulge to make sure she milked it all out of him.

Usually she would drink it all down, but now she had other plans. As Kurloz let out a pleasured sigh and rubbed his head, stuck in a wondrous afterglow, Meulin got on all fours and crawled over to Nepeta, pulling the younger troll into a deep and passionate kiss, sharing her warm and gooey reward with the budding sexual student. After all, she deserved to have some too.

Nepeta was shocked from the suddenness of Meulin's action, but soon melted into the kiss as she continued to finger herself, now sharing in a cum-filled kiss with her. She could taste Kurloz's genetic material now, which seemed to reaffirm Meulin's praise of orally pleasuring her lover. The warm and gooey liquid was a little hard to swallow, but she managed. It tasted sweet, and Nepeta soon found herself pressing up against Meulin to swirl her tongue around in her dancestor's mouth, wanting to collect more and more.

Meulin adored sharing in the treat with Nepeta, deepening the loving kiss as she wrapped her arms around her "student." She just knew that Nepeta was going to learn so much! A gentle moan escapes her mouth, and it doesn't take long for Nepeta to end up on her back, her arms wrapped around Meulin as the two Leijons continue to make out with one another.

After a few moments of their passionate kissing, the two girls pull away, a thin line of saliva and cum connecting their lips together. Meulin laughs gently and happily at this, nuzzling closely to Nepeta.

"That was so much fun! Did you like that?"

Nepeta nodded. "I did…! That was so fun… You're a really good kisser, Meulin!"

"You're purretty good at kissing too, Nep." Meulin kissed Nepeta on the nose, and the two girls could only blush from the situation they were in.

"Thanks so much for all of this!" said Nepeta. Meulin purred and snuggled up against Nepeta.

"It's not over yet! You're still going to have a looooot of fun with us!"

"Heehee! Good!"

Screw being new at this sort of thing, Nepeta wanted and needed more. She's never felt so close to Meulin before, and perhaps the best way to bond with someone is to put your lips on them. Speaking of which…

Nepeta looked up at Kurloz, who simply gave her a smiling thumbs-up. She smiled back at him while licking her lips, eager for more fun with both him and Meulin.

Meulin kissed Nepeta on the forehead, giggling. "OMG, you're so cute! I'm so happy we're doing this!" Nepeta couldn't help but smile at the older Leijon's enthusiasm, and the two shared another little kiss. She could still taste Kurloz's essence, and it made her feel warm and happy.

Meulin crawled off of Nepeta, grinning. "You gotta get your clothes off!"

Nepeta nodded and slipped out of her green jacket, then her black shirt. Finally, Nepeta's pants and underwear come off, and she tosses the clothes off to the side, now exposing her naked body to Kurloz and Meulin.

The couple shared devilish smiles, knowing exactly what was to come next. They were, of course. They would come again, and again.

With Nepeta now naked, Meulin went back over to the younger troll and playfully pinned her to the ground, like she had once before. This time, however, she ground herself up against Nepeta, rubbing erotically against the other Leijon. She shuddered from the pleasure, but then looked up at Kurloz, who approached the both of them and got on his knees behind them.

It didn't take long before Nepeta began to feel Kurloz's bulge again, this time pressing up against her warm and wet entrance. It was so, _so_ hard to focus on one troll at once. With Kurloz sliding his thick length inside of her, and Meulin's grinding and kissing, Nepeta felt as though she was in some kind of heaven.

"Mmm… Mmmm…!" Her moans were suppressed by more of Meulin's deep and loving kisses, as Kurloz began to pump himself back and forth, fucking Nepeta while grunting softly. To Kurloz, Nepeta felt tight and wet and _wonderful_. He would be sure to make her first time special.

Meulin broke the kiss gently, a little purr escaping her mouth afterwards. Then, she spoke softly to Nepeta, locking eyes with her as she felt Kurloz start to work a finger into her own wet nook. "You like how that feels, hmmm?"

"Y-Yes… Yes…!" moaned Nepeta, nodding quickly. She felt as though she might _melt_ from all of the heat and warmth and comfort she felt between both trolls.

"You like how his thick bulge feels inside of you, Nep?" asked Meulin, only to be met with more nodding from Nepeta. Now it was Meulin's turn to moan, feeling two of Kurloz's fingers start to pump back and forth inside of her, while his bulge took care of Nepeta's own pleasure.

Another grunt escaped him as he thrust back and forth, in and out, pumping his hips at a nice and steady pace. Both Leijons groaned and purred and squirmed beneath him, and it brought a smile to his face. Suddenly, then, Kurloz began to thrust harder. _Faster. Deeper._

Nepeta went forward a little, lurching just a bit from every thrust deep inside of her. She whimpered beneath Kurloz, wrapping her arms around Meulin as she took that thick bulge again and again.

"M-Meulin… Meulin, aah!" cried Nepeta, looking to her dancestor for further guidance. Meulin was quick to soothe Nepeta, running her hand down the other Leijon's cheek.

"What's wrong, Nepeta? Does it hurt?" Meulin asked. Nepeta shook her head, panting.

"N-No… I'm… S-So close…!" Nepeta warned, already on the verge of her orgasm from the buildup and pleasure. Meulin smiled down at Nepeta, kissing her forehead.

"Do you want him to finish inside of you, t-"

"Yes!" Nepeta begged, hardly letting Meulin finish that sentence, "P-Please…!"

Meulin giggled, rocking herself back and forth on Kurloz's fingers, turning her head to look back at her highblood lover. They nodded at one another, and it was settled then.

The inexperienced and young Nepeta reached her climax right then and there, rocking back and forth with Kurloz's thick bulge deep inside of her. She cried out with lust and pleasure, leaking some of her genetic material as she clenched around Kurloz's bulge, squeaking with absolute delight.

Not long after Nepeta reached her quick orgasm, Kurloz and Meulin had followed along. The older Leijon shook and moaned as she came around Kurloz's fingers, getting them even slicker and wetter as she ground and bucked. Kurloz, then, reached his climax and came hard, grunting and groaning as he unloaded himself deep into Nepeta's awaiting nook, filling her to the brim with his genetic material.

All three trolls fell into a deep and warm afterglow, either sighing or panting in each other's embrace. Kurloz, having finally finished pumping all of his cum out and into Nepeta, was about to slide himself right out of her hot and sticky nook, when Nepeta's whines stopped him.

"No, don't… Ahhh… Please… Stay inside me a little longer?" she begged, hands splayed above her head as she breathed steadily, catching her breath.

"He's not going anywhere, right, Purrloz?" asked Meulin, giggling playfully once again. She pecked Nepeta on the lips, snuggling closely. "You did so well, Nepeta! You're learning a lot! Just relax for now, okay?"

Nepeta nodded, her eyes closing gently with a deep and pleasant sigh. Meulin wasn't sure if Nepeta might even fall asleep from such a passionate first time, but if she did, that would be perfectly okay. She was _such_ a good kitty.


End file.
